A New Start
by Wee-Jones
Summary: Ianto moves into a new area, and meets a new friend, Jack Harkness.
1. Chapter 1

A New Start.

A young lad by the name of Jack Harkness was in his garden spending time with his friends, Owen, Tosh and Gwen, though it was more him and Gwen. Owen and Tosh were kissing on the grass. Jack was glad they had finally managed to get there feelings out. he had tried everything he could to get them together. He grinned and watched the world go by as he lay back down on the grass and smiled looking up at the clouds when he spotted a large lorry pull up outside the large house next door and watched the scene unfold...

Ianto, his mum, step dad and little sister got out the van and stretched their legs from being cooped up in the van for Three hours.

"Wow." Ianto said looking up at the huge house which they now owned. his eyes drifted to the house next to it and seen people about his age. Ianto smiled. Jack grinned up at the young lad, who he noted to himself was cute. He found a pillow being thrown at him and then he threw it back at Gwen.

"Do you mind." He grinned and walked over to the gate. "Now why don't we go and help them, give your lips a rest." He grinned and jumped over the gate walking towards the guy.

"Hey…" He grins

Ianto seen the boy who was wearing a tight white t-shirt and long cargo shorts. "Hello…I'm Jones Ianto Jones." Ianto smiled holding out his hand to Jack. Jack took out his hand and shook it looking him up and down appreciatively. The rest of them following Jack.

"The name's Jack, Jack Harkness, a pleasure to meet you...Jones. Ianto Jones." He turned around "The two lovebirds are Toshiko Sato, or Tosh and Owen Harper, and this fine lady is Gwen." He grinned wrapping his arm around Gwen. "See you have just moved in... well your in a good place around here, I live next door" He grinned "Old best mate lived there... so I am sure its in a decent state."

"Nice to meet you all." Ianto said smiling at them all in turn, but paying more attention to Jack,.

They all nodded there heads and grinned at him "Pleasure." They all said before Tosh and Owen started snogging again.

"Yeah my mum and step dad have looked around the place but I haven't." Ianto's little seven year old sister Rhiannon came running over and tugged at Ianto's shirt.

"Mum wants you to help dad with the boxes."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked down to the little girl "Hello gorgeous…" He said softly and took his arm from Gwen before bending down and ruffling her hair. He ran his eyes over Ianto's slender frame and grinned

"Need any help with they boxes? I'm getting fed up with watching them two…" he grinned and Gwen looked at Jack before taking his hand and pulling him up " I need to go home to mums, she wants me to help her with her meeting, see you later gorgeous." She grinned and kissed him before running off.

Rhi smiled up at Jack and blushed then held onto Ianto's side. Ianto smiled and cuddled her into him.

"Are you sure, you've probably got better things to do than carry boxes." Ianto laughed picking Rhi up.

Jack shook his head "Nah got nothing to do today, just hanging around in the garden trying to keep outta dad's way and now Gwen's gone, I aint staying with those two even if I could kiss both of them, actually I have... sorry going off tangent... I'd love to help... Could do with a strong guy around here." He grinned and walked away from both of them and followed Ianto "Come on then."

Ianto put Rhi down and she ran to her mum. Ianto followed Jack to where his dad was unloading the van. "John, this is Jack our next door neighbour and he's offered to give us a hand." John jumped off the van "Hello John Smith, Ianto's step dad, nice to meet you." The older man smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you sir…" Jack grinned at him his eyes wondering too over him 'So what can i do to help, i can do anything you like. Dad gives me work to do so i am used to it' He walked over then took one of the larger boxes and grinned again 'where would you like this?'

Ianto read the writing on the box. "My Room." Ianto grinned and picked up another box of his things. "I don't know my way about so bear with me." Ianto smiled walking into the huge house. Jack grinned

"Ah well there's worse places to go." He wiggled his eyebrows slightly and nodded. "It's alright, I know part of this house. I am guessing that your bedroom is around the back possibly if its the same as mine... all these layouts are the same... up the stairs and to the left I think." He grins licking his lips

Ianto climbed the wooden stairs and walked down the hall and to the left and opened the door to a huge room. "oh wow its massive.." Ianto said looking around and put the box on the floor.

Jack nodded. "Exactly the same as my room... and you know what's best about this if you look out that window there, my window should be about 100 yards away from yours." he grinned and placed the box down onto the floor next to him. His eyes lingering on his ass before looking away and looking up.

Ianto walked over to the window and looked out the window and smiled. "I've got big plans for my room." He laughed.

"Oh really what sort of plans." He asked intrigued and stood up standing right next to Ianto admiring the view. Jack found that he defiantly thought that he was cute, and that smile was irresistible. He grinned to himself and looked up at the sky.

"well.." Ianto turned round "I'll put my bed there and have sliding wardrobes there and a sofa and a desk." He smiled leaning against the wall.

"Sounds good." Jack grinned though he was secretly letting his mind wander. "Could do with rearranging my room. It's only the basics but could do with a tidy... anyway is this a permanent move?" he grins.

"I hope so, we've moved around a couple of times but I think this time we're here for good, hopefully anyway." Ianto grinned.

"I hope so too, its not fair having to move about all the time, and alls good in this place, lived here most of my life was born in Scotland but been here since two, your from Wales aren't you?…" he grinned.

"Yes born in Wales moved to London then to Scotland for a year back to London and now back here in Wales, I'm surprised its not raining but actually sunny." Ianto grinned looking out the window.

"It's always quite good weather in this part of Wales, but winter, god that's bad... I sit in it when its raining cools me down washes my worries away." He sighed then frowned "you've moved way too many times Ianto, this is the last move I let you make." Jack was starting to feel rather warm. He looked at Ianto and grinned "you don't mind me taking my top off do you? Rather warm in here…"

"No problem how about we go downstairs and find my mum and we can grab a few drinks and sit outside?" Ianto smiled not taking his eyes off Jack who was taking his top off, he then revealed his tanned torso and his six pack. Ianto was staring.

Jack grinned "that would be perfect but don't you need bring up some more boxes first" he looked up at Ianto "not going to join me... don't have to stand fully clothed, you know" he grinned and leant against the wall. He noticed Ianto was staring but didn't say anything and just watched him.

Ianto shook his head "I'm fine honestly I usually burn so I keep my t-shirt on." he smiled. "lets get the rest of the boxes." Ianto walked out his room and his mum was walking down the hall. "Hey mum this is Jack from next door…"

"Hello Mrs Jones, pleasure to meet you." He grinned and smiled at Ianto's mum.

"Nice to meet you Jack…" she smiled.

"Not as much as a pleasure to meet you. I can see where Ianto gets his good looks from." He grinned.

"Ianto did you put the boxes in your room?" she asked.

"Yeah mum I did." Ianto smiled at his mother.

"Well not all of them but we are getting there Mrs Jones." He grinned and went to get more boxes walking down the stairs and wrapping his t-shirt around his waist.

Ianto was a bit embarrassed about what he said but laughed. "He's nice isn't he?" she smiled at Ianto after receiving a complement from the teenager. "Yeah, I hope we'll become closer." Ianto grinned following Jack down stairs with a spring in his step. moving back to Wales was the best thing ever Ianto thought.

Jack looked up grinning. He had stripped down to his shorts as he was beginning to work up a sweat and was carrying three boxes up towards Ianto "Hey, there's only a couple of boxes left." He smiled.

"Right I'll just go grab them and we can stop and have a drink and relax in the garden." Ianto smiled walking past and out to the van. "Sounds good…" Jack grinned "just left my clothes on the car, not normally this hot during the day, must be special…" he made his way back up the stairs and bent down to gently place the boxes down. "Keep up gorgeous, don't want to get caught in the rain, Which no doubt will show anytime soon…"

Ianto carried the boxes and placed the boxes on the floor. he got his breath back. "I need to get fitter." He puffed

Jack looked him up and down and shook his head 'look pretty fit to me' he grinned then nodded slightly "there's a gym down the road, go every weekend. You could come if you like. With me and Owen, then we will meet up with the girls after there swim and go up town or something after." He grins.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks. so is Gwen your girlfriend?" Ianto asked sitting down against the wall wiping his sweaty brow with his t-shirt.

Jack grinned slightly "sort of yeah, nothing exclusive but yeah she's my girlfriend of sorts... though I prefer men out of women and men. They're so much better" He grinned. "Why don't you take it off if your hot? I don't bite well not much." He smirked.

"I'd rather keep it on.." Ianto blushed. "never known anyone to have a kind of casual relationship like that before." Ianto sighed.

Jack felt his gaze run over him "If you insist, just don't want you getting too hot... Ah well I'm different" he said smiling, "casual relationships are really good, especially when there with your friends, no one gets hurt in those." He smiled slightly. "What about you? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"I Did have a girlfriend about a year ago when I lived in London, her name was Lisa and I loved her so much. We met when I started school in London, and we became friends then we were together for nearly two years." Ianto was lost in thought about Lisa.

"Why did you split up if you don't mind me asking…or is it because you moved.?" He smiled and his thoughts went back to his one and only serious relationship with John then shook his head turning his attention back to Ianto.

"It...was an accident." Ianto said trying not to get upset like he usually did when he talked about it. Ianto began to play with the bottom of his shoe.

Jack sat next to him slightly closer and took his hand gently 'you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to' he said softly and smiled "That's why I've never done serious not since John." he sighed

Ianto smiled at Jack's kindness as Ianto remembers police and councillors trying to get him to talk about it when he didn't want to. he sometimes still got flashbacks of the accident and had bad dreams then he came out of thought. "John?" Ianto said looking up at Jack with tear filled eyes.

Jack smiled at him and wiped off the stray tear from his cheek 'don't cry Jones' he grinned slightly but had a tinge of sadness to it 'first love, suppose i still love him but most of me hates him, went out for nearly three years bit it ended in disaster' He wiped his other cheek and grinned slightly

Ianto sniffed and wiped his face, "Do you want to show me around the area, and do you go to the local school?..."

"Yup the local mores the pity, can't wait to get out of there and get a job but it's a good school, people are nice. Is that where you are going? and sure sounds good. If your parents have finished with you then we can get the bus if you like. I'll pay but got to be back by ten, have to look over my brother…"

"Yeah I'll be going there, least I'll know a few people and that would be nice I'll just go ask my mum. how old is your brother?"

"Ah you'll know plenty of people there. I'll make sure of it, I get on with most people there. Okay then, be nice to show you around though I could really do with a quick shower before I go anywhere but you can wait at mine and ten, he's a right git but still my brother…" he sighed.

"My sister turns eight in a few weeks" Ianto grinned. "Oh its ok Jack I'll get started on the unpacking if you don't mind."

"Aww there cute at that age, wish gray would go down to that age. He's getting a right bugger" Jack grinned "Alright. how about I have a quick shower, get changed and come round after, then we can go around the place"

"Gray...that's a nice name…quite unusual," Ianto grinned. "believe me Rhi can have her moments" he giggled. "Yeah sounds great, see you later" Ianto said starting to unpack his stuff.

"An unusual name for an usual boy." He grinned "I bet she does, she's gonna be a real heart breaker when she's older, especially if she takes after her brother." He grinned then nodded "it won't be long, be about ten minutes" he smiled grabbing his clothes and went to his room leaving the curtains open by accident. He stripped and wandered around his room trying to find something to wear.

Ianto unpacked some of his things and John helped him carry his bed and mattress up the stairs, so he would somewhere to sleep tonight. He lay on his bed, then remembered Jack would be here soon, so he got changed into jeans and clean t-shirt and waited for jack. He jumped in the shower and rinsed himself down thinking of Ianto and John and everything and he washed his worries away before planting on a smile and getting dressed into some shorts and wandered back over to Ianto's house and rang the bell.


End file.
